My Diamond
by Freedom909
Summary: "Enjolras! Are you calling me a dog?" A little OneShot in which Éponine steals Enjolras' glasses while he's trying to read. For PhantomoftheBarricade1832. [Modern AU OneShot]


**A/N: This is a short little oneshot that I cooked up for PhantomoftheBarricade1832. I promised her a while ago to write a fluffy little drabble since she loves to call me the "Queen of Angst" so anyway…to prove I can write fluff, I present you dear, with this. I love you so much and I really hope this lives up to some expectations. Sorry that I'm just getting finished with it now. Literally, right now. Like, I started thinking about it while I was showering and then…here you go, almost midnight but I needed to write and edit and publish it. Inspiration struck and it needed to be written.**

**There's not really a plot or anything spectacular here. But hopefully it can at least make you smile or bring you a bit of happiness. Everyone, please enjoy. **

* * *

**My Diamond**

* * *

It was quiet. Like dead quiet. There was no sound throughout the little apartment other than a single faucet drip that slammed into the sink like an earthquake over and over.

This silence was insatiable.

Éponine couldn't take it. One more drip and she was going to scream. She looked over at Enjolras from her seat on the chair, just not getting it. How was the silence not torturous for him? How could he read in this complete and utter silence? How was he not ready to tear out those golden curls atop his head or slam that pretty little face of his into a brick wall? Wasn't this quiet bothersome to him?

She stared daggers at him, but obviously, he was too engrossed in his book to look at her. Well, that was it, now she was mad at him. How dare he read in this silence and not even pay attention to her?

She cleared her throat audibly, letting it teeter between a cough and a fake hacking. He didn't look up to her. So she did it again. Still, nothing from him. Once more, she sucked in a breath and coughed loudly.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor about that?" he said, eyes still not lifting from his page.

Éponine stilled, eyes widening, but suddenly, a smirk crossed her lips. "I'm bored, Enj. Entertain me."

"I'm reading, 'Ponine," he retorted. "I can't just stop for the sake of your boredom."

Her lips pouted and if he were looking at her, he would've seen it. Quickly, she got up from her chair and crossed to the couch, sitting next to him - a little too close for comfort. "What are you reading?"

Delicately, his fingers turned the page and he let out a small exhale. "Stendhal," he answered simply.

"Stendhal?"

"It's called _The Red and The Black_. You should read it when I'm finished."

She rolled her eyes emphatically. "Sounds like a chore. What's it about?"

"It's actually a pleasant story. About the French Restoration after the battle of Waterloo where France was littered with corruption, greed, and listlessness. The story follows a handsome man named Julian who is - in laymen's terms - a sympathetic exploiter of the Machiavellian campaign of that time period. However, his own emotions carry out through his campaign of a greater society and this makes him one of Stendhal's most brilliant works and one of the greatest characters in European literature."

His words were beautiful, but Éponine could not hear a thing he was saying. All she seemed to notice was how his reading glasses were precariously slipping down the edge of his nose the more animated he became in his little speech. When he was finished speaking, he let go of his book and pushed the glasses back up on his nose.

She eyed his movements carefully as she nodded subtly. "Sounds..._fascinating_."

"Oh, it is. It's one of my favorites. I'm actually rereading it now since I had seemed to be forgetting parts of the - Hey!"

Éponine snatched the glasses from his face in one swift movement, a broad smile across her face as she leapt over his legs and was now dancing in the middle of the living room.

"Éponine. Give them back," Enjolras deadpanned. "You're gonna break them." Slowly, an annoyed Enjolras was rising from his seat on the couch, placing his book on the coffee table.

"You have no faith in me, Enj." She held the glasses out in front of her and placed them on delicately. "Hmm...for some funny reason I thought you had worse eyesight than this."

"They're for reading. Now give them back."

She tilted her head to the left and skipped over to the full length mirror on the wall. Turning her head side to side, she inspected herself with the glasses on. "Nah, I think they look good on me. They give me that..._studious_ look that you always have." She barked out a laugh. "I think they make me look smart."

"I'm not playing games, Éponine. Just give me my glasses back."

She could see him coming up behind her in the reflection of the mirror and she smirked. "Oh, Enjolras, you're gonna have to be stealthier than that." She whipped herself around and darted past him to the kitchen, precariously placing herself on one side of the island and gripping it with her hands. "You're gonna have to catch me first!"

He entered the kitchen and she flinched, ready to make a break past him. "I'm not playing," he said again.

"Oh, _you're_ not. But I am." She darted right a step just as he mirrored her movements. She stepped back and bolted left but again, he was blocking her path.

This time, a smile crept on his face that he was trying desperately to hide. He stood there, arms wide open, ready to catch her as she tried to run past him again. But she just looked so cute, that dopy dimpled grin plastered to her face as the glasses gently slipped down the length of her nose.

"You know," he said, rising back up to his normal height, bringing his arms back to his sides. "I had this dog when I was younger. Cute little thing. She was a brown and white Irish Setter. The brown on her was this beautiful amber, kinda like the color of your hair."

Through the clear glasses, Enjolras could see Éponine roll her eyes as she straightened up herself, already bored with his little speech. "What does this have anything to do with anything?" she whined in her usual sarcastic voice.

"Well...her name was Diamond. And whenever she wanted to play and I wanted to do homework or _read_," he emphasized with a smirk, "Diamond would stealthily come up next to me, she would lay down beside me and then, when I would forget that she was there, she would steal the highlighter or the pen from my hand and run off."

Éponine laughed, the glasses slipping down her nose so that she had to push up back up the same way he had previously done. "How cute!"

"It wasn't cute," he said. "I'd have to chase her around to get my stuff back." He quirked an eyebrow, taking a step to the side and watching as Éponine moved a step in the other direction, still on guard against him. "So you know what I used to do to distract her?"

A mischievous and puzzled smirk fell over Éponine's lips as she carefully eyed Enjolras, watching as he moved closer to the cabinets. "...What?" she asked hesitantly.

"I'd get her a treat."

"Enjolras! Are you calling me a dog?"

He stifled a laugh, turning his body to the cabinets and opening one of them. "Éponine, Éponine, Éponine...hmmm..." He picked up a box of Ritz crackers and held them up to her. "Want some crackers?"

"You're insane," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

With a shrug, he placed the crackers back in their spot in the cabinet and moved to the next one, steadily moving closer to her and internally cheering when she didn't back away a step. "How about a box of pasta?"

"That's ridiculous," she scoffed, pushing up the glasses on her nose yet again. "Enjolras, I'm not a dog, you can't really believe that a treat will get you these glasses back."

Moving with the cautiousness of a serpent, Enjolras glided his way closer to her but stopped at a cabinet perhaps three feet from her. "I know just the treat..." he spoke seductively.

Her heartbeat quickened as every muscle in her tensed, she was ready for him to reach out to her, she was ready to run. But instead, he opened a cabinet and reached up high, the muscles in his back rippling underneath his tight red shirt. She quivered at the sight, biting her lip and doing her best to remain impassive.

His long fingers disappeared into the darkness of the cabinet and grabbed onto something. "A box of chocolates..." he said, whipping his eyes to her with a salacious grin.

She giggled at just the sight of him, momentarily forgetting herself. Suddenly, she remembered how to use her muscles and slowly, she shook her head side-to-side. "Nu-uh...not even chocolate."

Dramatically, he sighed and put the chocolates back on the shelf. "Then...I guess I don't know." He rolled his eyes again, dropping his hands back to his sides. "How am I _ever_ going to get my glasses back?"

When his eyes locked on hers and she saw the lust etched into his pupils, she nearly squealed, a sound escaping her throat. She didn't have a second to move, or react before he lunged for her, arms encircling her at her hips and attaching his lips to hers.

Startled, she couldn't break away from him, instead she was lost to the sweet taste of his lips, the way they danced along hers, they way they ignited a fire deep within her stomach, the way it sent shivers through her spine, causing her back to arch as she pressed herself flush against him. No other thought crossed her mind, only his name, only his taste, only his scent. She was engulfed by Enjolras - her Enjolras.

His hands travelled wildly up and down her, familiarizing himself with her curves and her waistline. Distracting her further, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, ravishing her, tasting her, devouring her. With one hand secured to her hip, his other hand meandered up her side, up her arm until it fisted in the amber locks of her hair. He tipped her head back, attacking her mouth harder and with one swift movement, his hand left her hip and pulled the glasses right off her face.

"Hey!" she shouted as the kiss ended abruptly. She was left standing windswept, holding onto the island counter for support, her weak knees ready to give out.

Enjolras stood coolly, a foot of space between them now and his reading glasses precisely back on his nose. "What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

She narrowed her eyes as soon as her composure came back and glared at him.

"I knew I'd find the right treat eventually," he said with a grin.

"That wasn't fair, Enjolras. I'm not your dog."

His grin faded to a sincere smile and he took a step closer to her, hand reaching out and cupping her waist to pull her flush against him once again. Delicately, his other hand reached up to her face and tucked her hair behind her ear, light hitting her eyes where her hair had casted shadows over them. He loved her eyes as much as he loved her; they were too pretty to hide behind glasses anyway.

"You're right," he said quietly. His lips attached to hers again sweetly and pulled back just minutely to smile against her lips. "You're not my dog. But you are my diamond."

* * *

**A/N: Any thoughts are always welcome! Love you all, have a good day/night/whatever-time-you're-in.**


End file.
